The evaluation of 3-alpha and 3-beta etiocholanolones as hematopoietic agents in the management of patients with aplastic anemia may now be undertaken because of the availability of both epimers prepared by economical synthetic methods. This research plan proposes both acute and short term toxicological and pharmacodynamic studies on etiocholanolones in animals and humans. The development of radioimmunoassay methodologies for the assay of etiocholanolone epimers in body fluids will be pursued so that we can monitor the levels of these compounds in the body. Radioactive etiocholanolones will be used to carry out the pharmacodynamic studies in animals and humans. These studies will enable us to better determine the proper dosage levels for humans as well as the continuing treatment of patients suffering from aplastic anemia who have responded to the use of etiocholanolones as described in this application.